Spirits Awakened
by McHanzo4Ever
Summary: Naruto looks like his mother but has the demeanor of his father. One incident will change his life and awaken a power held within him that will change the elemental nations for years to come. He shall grow in skill with eternal partners at his side. Bleach!Elements NO!Harem


_**Spirits Awakened**_

 **Summary: Naruto looked like his mother but acted more like his father. At a young age two people will enter his life at an early age when he needs them the most and help shape him into the great shinobi he will grow to be. He forges his own path through blood, sweat, tears, and hard work and the elemental nations will never be the same. All it took was one accident that helped to awaken his potential and change the course of history.**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Someone speaking"

' _Something thinking'_

" **Summon/Spirit/Demon Speaking"**

' _ **Summon/Demon/Spirit Thinking'**_

Naruto at the age of 7 was much more perceptive than people thought one of his age should be. Then again how can one grow up knowing of the barely concealed hatred and disgust be ignorant of his surroundings and those in it? Naruto had realized at an early age that there was something very different about him. At first, he chalked it up to his looks, there was no one else in the village, that he had seen at least, with such bright red hair and amethyst eyes like his. After studying those around him he figured it wasn't his looks, if anything his looks drew people to him for being so exotic. It wasn't until people realized who he was that the glares and sneers came.

The young child had been living at an orphanage for the past 7 years of his life and there more than anywhere else showed him how different and unwelcome he was. The matron and caretakers at the orphanage were loved by the children for their kindness and care that they gave the many orphans under their care. Naruto on the other hand no such love for those people. Whereas every child their received more than enough food Naruto received the bare minimum. While every child was given a nice bed and enough blankets to stay warm Naruto received the oldest bed there and the thinnest of blankets. Naruto was not unaware of these small and tiny acts of passive aggressiveness. Despite his age he was frightfully intelligent, something he unknowingly inherited from his father.

Naruto knew already it would only be a time before these small acts progressed into bigger ones or at the least resulted in his expulsion from said orphanage. Unfortunately, he was correct and not too long after his 7th birthday he was thrown out of the orphanage. Naruto was disappointed but also somewhat ready. As he gathered his meagre belongings and began to walk away from the orphanage the young child made his way to the one section of the village where no one looked at him with disdain or with hatred. The only place where he felt he could somewhat be free to be himself and experience life somewhat.

Naruto had been living on his own for the past year and to be honest he had been thriving. He had adapted quickly to his new environment and endeared himself to some rather powerful individuals here in the Red-Light District of Konoha. He was a runner for the gaming houses and a very reliable one at that, he could also be found at the front desk of the geisha and brothel houses helping the Matrons of the House take in their revenue since he had quite the head for numbers. He could be seen sometimes at the Ichiraku Ramen stand helping to serve customers or sometimes in the back with Teuchi helping to cook the meals. The boy made good time of working and acquiring favors. This in turn was how he could get tutors that helped him further his studies which he should have been learning at the Pre-Academy school.

It was while he was doing a run for one his personal favorites, Urahara-san, that something happened that would shake up the set path others had for him. Naruto had noticed as he got older how his attention span seemed to be reducing and his energy seemed to be bondless which is why he kept himself so busy. He figured working himself so much would cut down on the excess energy and give him more focus for his studies. This was true but it was during this run when he zoned out that he had been snatched from behind with a cloth placed over his nose and mouth. As his vision began to black he could only think to himself how screwed he was.

Naruto came to and instantly knew he was bound. He kept his eyes closed but he could with how tight the ropes were digging into his skin he was in a chair gagged with his hands and feet tied tightly to the chair. Naruto was usually much more careful and knew so many ways in and out of the red-light district it was almost unheard of for him to be taken by surprise. As he began to try and think of a way out of it he was brought roughly out of his musings.

A loud resounding smack caused the small child to cry out from the force of the hit as the chair he was sitting in toppled over. As the stars faded from his vision the chair was sat back upright and he came face to face with his captors. There were three men standing in front of him, with menacing looks on their faces. The only one he recognized was in the middle and the only one seated. It was a rather large man known as Yammy who was known to do business here in Konoha from time to time. He was a somewhat transient rival for Mister Urahara who came in at times to check on the one lone gambling house he had in the Red-Light District. He narrowed his eyes as he could see the documents that he had been carrying in his satchel spread out on the table next to the man. He could only think of one reason why he was yet alive and not dumped somewhere the men couldn't undo the cipher the documents were coded in.

The nameless thug on his left was the first to speak and more than likely the one to hit him going by the sadistic look in his eyes. Naruto had seen people like him before who loved to cause hurt just for the sake of causing it. The criminal world was rife with 'enforcers' like him, problem was they never lasted long they always ended up getting offed by those looking for revenge.

"We're only going to ask you this once you little brat. What is the cipher? Tell us and we might end your life quickly." He sneered down at the redheaded brat they had snatched. It had been pure luck that they had caught him the unusually swift footed little brat was very slippery and often took to the back alleyways. It just so happened Yammy-sama had seen him and was able to send them after him. Their joy in capturing the brat and his documents had quickly soured when they realized the papers were written in some complicated code that not even their best agent could decipher. Lord Yammy was tired of losing business to Urahara and needed to get an upper hand and those documents were key. The kid was the best runner for Urahara and had no doubt had some clue or could at least point them in the right direction.

Naruto glared at the men present. Naruto was a lot of things but a traitor wasn't one. As the one who originally came up with the cipher he could give them exactly what they wanted but all that would do is get him killed and Urahara and his compatriots would suffer for it. Despite being a worker for various people they had endeared themselves to the redhead by being the first people to treat him just as a person and not some type of disease that needed to be eradicated or kept away from. He knew could tell that he hadn't been gone too long but one thing everyone knew about him was that he was always on time so they had to know something was up and Urahara was no doubt organizing a search to find him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" the redhead deadpanned at the three men. He figured all he had to do was wait and stall them while he waited for help to arrive. He eyes the seated man and watched as his fist clenched over the tabletop in frustration. Yammy wasn't known for his patience or his mercy so Naruto hoped Urahara would hurry up.

"You are lying little SHIT!" Yammy yelled at the boy. "I know you're close to that stupid fool! Give us the cipher or we'll gut you and let you bleed out slowly!" he was already fed up with the brat. His organization couldn't gain a foothold into Konoha because of Urahara and his boss wasn't happy. He needed to start gaining footholds and soon otherwise his boss might decide to replace him. The kid was his best bet at this point. His rage peaked as the little brat simply turned his head away from him pretty much giving him his answer.

"Fine if that's the game you want to play brat. Since you want to play big boy games we'll treat you like one. Make him bleed, make him beg, make him cry! One way or another you little shit we will get that information out of you whether it be now while you're still unharmed or bloody and broken." Yammy hissed as his men began to pull out their blades and other objects. Yammy swore he would see the child break and have that information in hand. As his underlings began their work and hearing the child scream Yammy checked his watch, he didn't have much time but it should be more than enough to break the little brat.

When the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto 8 years ago he had been weak not to mention separated from his Yin chakra. Being so weak and having what little chakra he could recover drained by the seal would have kept him dormant for years well until Naruto was into his teens. What the Yondaime hadn't considered was the fact that the boy was first an Uzumaki and had inherited the rather large reserves they had as well as something just out of the Kyuubi's grasp. This allowed the mighty beast to recover much quicker than anticipated and now with his host sufferings and slowly dying from injuries inflicted upon him it had been like a shock to his system.

As the great beast awoke and his eyes opened he was greeted with the strangest sight of two pairs of green eyes staring at him curiously. Kurama stared at the two children in front of his cage sensing the sheer depth of their power. What really caught his attention was that their power felt entirety of Yin Chakra. He wondered where and how these two came to be in here with him but before he could voice his question the two snapped their gaze upward at the darkening sky and the darkness that seemed to be cracking their world.

"The kid is dying from the wounds given to him by those fools. I'll give it to the brat he has guts and loyalty but I refuse to allow myself to die so easily from some no name backwater fools." The beast stated before he started pumping out chakra, the two tiny beings before him seemed to communicate silently before smirks bloomed on their faces as they began to pour out their own chakra which began to mix with his before fusing in a shining pillar of light that shot up into the sky.

Naruto knew he was dying. He could feel every wound as the blood poured out of his small body. He knew from his studies that he had lost too much blood and his wounds were to grievous for him to survive but for some reason he took solace in the fact that those beasts hadn't broken him and that they hadn't gotten anything out of him. When Yammy had figured out that he wasn't getting anything out of the brat he had given his men orders to finish up as he left. Naruto was now strung up his legs and arms bound and spread out as the two monsters watched the life flow out of him.

Naruto had just closed his eyes when he felt something surging up in him. Power that he had never felt before began to bubble out from him. First there was sense of negativity and cruelty that came in a flash of red which was then gone when another flash of aqua green which smelt of salt and ozone which was gone again in a flash as pure white aura seemed to come from the fused powers. He watched in fascination as his wounds began to heal and his bonds disintegrated under the influence of the power. When he was finally on the ground he looked up at his two captors and saw the fear in their faces.

The two idiots could only stare in horror at the boy. They had just gone from the hunters to being the hunted in a span of a few seconds. The first wave of power the boy had released even as brief as it was had frozen them to their core. They couldn't move, in that one instant they had felt like there was some giant beast in there with them. The second wave wasn't any better they had felt like there was this intense pressure on them that could easily crush them. Now the white aura that burst forth while it didn't hold any type of presence they were still unnerved. As they began to get their bearings they charged the boy.

Acting on sheer instinct Naruto raised his hand at the two men, using his index and middle fingers he felt as if there were someone guiding and instructing him. He felt his power pool at his two fingertips. He didn't think or question what was going on and let the instinctual power flow through him.

"Hado Number 4: Byakurai" as he finished speaking two beams of what looked like condensed lightning burst forth from his fingers and blow two huge holes in both of his attackers' chest right where their hearts were. The two were dead before they even fell to the ground. As the power seemingly snapped Naruto felt lightheaded and weak. As the young redhead collapsed on the ground his eyes caught sight of Urahara running towards him.

 _'Better late than never Urahara-san'_

When next Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself somewhere new and completely strange. Naruto was no stranger to the forest and woods in and around his village. The odd jobs he did ensured he had a very good mental picture of his village. So, when he looked around and saw the forest and surrounding scenery he knew he couldn't be in Konoha anymore. First, Naruto had awoken in a field of flowers situated upon a hill that was overlooking a place that confused the poor redhead.

To his left was an ocean that spread the width of the horizon and stretched so far that it was all that he could see. Even as far away from the ocean he could smell the spray of the ocean and it seemed to usher some deep peace in his soul that left him with a small smile despite finding himself somewhere strange. To the right of him he could see a vast forest that seem to stretch quite far till it back up to a huge mountain range that seemed to enclose the vast landscape in its own protective barrier. Naruto's gaze was taken as he saw out of the corner of his peripheral flashes of blue.

As his eyes turned to see what it was he saw an opening with a path going deeper into the forest and something deep in his soul seemed to be calling to him to go down the path. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as much as the boy followed his instincts he tempered every decision with logic and cold reasoning. After thinking about it, and knowing he didn't have anywhere else to go he might as well see where the path led.

Naruto began walking down the path and taking note of the scenery around him. The trees were very different than the ones surrounding and in his village. Their coloring was quite exotic, that was the best word he could use. The bark itself was a glowing dark blue/green and the leaves were a bright yellow interspersed with red ones that seemed to pulse with life and energy. One thing he noticed was that when he thought he was getting towards the end of the path it seemed like the trees themselves would part and reveal more of itself. At first, he was unnerved by the silence of the forest and then he started seeing and hearing the forest seemingly come to life.

Even the animals themselves had strange colorings and behaviors. Squirrels, birds, deer, the odd snake here and there, mountain lions, all strangely colored and seemingly bowing to him when he noticed them before they went back to doing what they were doing before. As he felt like he had been walking for hours he finally came to a clearing and had to gasp at what was revealed before him. The clearing revealed a huge traditional Japanese house that was on a seemingly sprawling estate that had a beautiful garden and tended to by these seemingly wispy beings. As Naruto walked up and through the open gate a one of those wispy beings seemingly materialized next to him.

"We have been expecting you Young Master come this way" it said as it bowed to him. Naruto caught up in complete awe felt his brain shut down as he allowed himself to be led into the manor before him while wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into this time.

As the being led him through the manor he took note of the various paintings strewn through the place. As he peered closer to one they were passing he realized these paintings were depicting him at moments where, if he said so himself, were his best. Now he was both intrigued and a little freaked out. Before he could voice the many questions on his tongue the being opened two huge doors where Naruto could see it was much like some sort of throne room. The being continued on his path making Naruto keep pace as his gaze was enraptured with the splendor of the throne room. The floor itself seemed to be made of black marble with elegant gold-like storm cloud patterns scattered throughout it making the floor seem like a rolling black thunderstorm. The path he was walking had a golden carpet laid down which led all the way up to a throne. There were ten magnificent golden pillars that seemed to give off a soothing energy that went from floor to ceiling. The left and right walls that made up the throne room were done in white marble with stained glass windows that seemingly told a story but he didn't even have time to truly look before he was being pushed down gently onto the throne. He blinked, not having even realized that he had made it to the throne. He turned his head to ask the being his questions and were met with two pair of green eyes cradled in youthful faces with silver hair. Naruto jumped back and ended up falling out of the chair to the amused giggles of the two little boys that had snuck up on him somehow.

 **"He made it! He made it! He made it! He's finally here!"**

Naruto got up to see the two boys holding hands and prancing around in a circle while they yelled out loud. Naruto took the time to observe the two little ones. Having already taken in their looks he noticed they were both dressed in little blue outfits with matching hats and slippers. Then he took notice of the fans that seemed to be sticking out of their pockets. All in all, they seemed innocent enough but Naruto could sense there was a strong undercurrent of power flowing through those two. Making up his mind Naruto walked close to the two boys which made them stop their little song and dance and knelt so he could be face to face with them.

"Hi I'm Naruto. I don't exactly know where I am or how I got here but you two seem to be quite at home here. Could you perhaps tell me who you are? Where we are and what's going on around here? I woke up in a field of flowers quite a bit away from here and found this place by accident or perhaps I should say I was led here." The redhead said as he thought about the flash of blue that led him to the forest that matched with the same blue the two boys were wearing. Naruto tilted his head as the little one on the right smirked to the one on the left.

 **"I told you he was smart and would figure it out"** the other twin nodded and smiled before they both jumped on the unsuspecting redhead and taking him down to the floor in a pile of limbs while giggling uncontrollably.

 **"Hai! We were the ones to lead you here! We have been waiting forever to meet you Naruto! We are here in your inner world, or your mindscape for a more accurate term! When you got hurt and was nearing death it opened you up to us otherwise we would have had to wait FOREVERRRRRR!"** they showed him how long forever was by stretching their tiny hands as far apart as possible. Naruto couldn't help but to find the action endearingly cute. Naruto was taking the information they were giving him and breaking it down and figured that it made sense. He had read up on shinobi, specifically the clans found in Konoha and remembered when he read about the Yamanaka's and their skillset they mentioned something about every person having a mindscape. The only thing was he didn't understand what these two were doing here.

"Ah I see, but that doesn't explain you two. I do remember when I came to the fluctuations of energy that healed me and took care of those guys who had snatched me up. Were those chakra signatures you two? If so thank you very much for saving me." He said as he patted the two little ones that were sitting in his lap. The two grinned at him before burrowing closer to him and giggling.

 **"We are the representation of your soul Naruto. Our power is your power it was just because of what was happening that we could send some out to aid you. We both made up only one of those sources of energy actually."**

Now Naruto was truly confused. How could they be the representation of his soul? Shouldn't the representation of his soul be himself or an older version of himself? He didn't see himself in the two little ones at all and he voiced his questions to the two since they seemed to know despite their young appearances.

 **"Ah! Your clan the Uzumaki Clan were known for their special chakra which could manifest in most of ways such as chakra chains, ethereal brushes for sealing, and a host of things. What we are is one of the rarest expression of the special chakra. We are a what is called a zanpakuto, specifically we are the spirit of said expression. What we are is a representation of not only your soul but your truest nature as well as your special Uzumaki chakra. We were formed the minute you were born by the purity of your being and your chakra! We have been with you as long as you have been alive!"**

Naruto could only sit in awe of the information given to him by his Zanpakuto. He was both amazed that he had a clan and that their special chakra could result in something so amazing as a soul self-expression. As he continued to listen to the twins tell him about this his mindscape and what they had been doing while waiting for him to call upon them he found himself at peace. He found that a piece of him that had worried that he would be alone forever and that no one cared about him was gone and filled with two little beings not much younger than him who had been with him and would always be with him. Then it was as he was thinking about that first pulse of red energy that had engulfed him that he forgot to even ask what their name was.

"Please forgive my rudeness little ones! I was so caught up in this place and learning about you that I didn't think to even ask what your names were?" Naruto watched as the two once again seemed to hold a conversation between the two of them before the one on the left let out a deep sigh before turning his green eyes to the redhead.

 **"It's highly doubtful you'll be able to hear our name. You have just become aware of us and though you are strong you aren't trained. Still it won't hurt to tell you, plus the look on your face when you can't hear us will be quite funny!"**

The two giggled a bit while Naruto contemplated what they had said. Apparently, there was more to having a Zanpakuto than he knew which was no surprise but to hear that he might not be able to hear the names of those who had been with him and probably even seen all he had been through was a bit disheartening. The two linked hands again before turning to the redhead in complete synchronization before calling out their name.

 **"We are known as Sogyo No Kotowari"**

Naruto smiled at the two spirits before him as he turned the name over in his mind. He noticed that the kids had sat back almost sure that he hadn't heard their name. Naruto figured after having endured the things he had over his short life is what enabled him to be able to hear their name.

 _'Hmmm truth of Pisces? That's a very interesting name. I wonder what exactly indicate that they can do. I can feel the power emanating from them. Well I wonder what funny face they'll make when I say their name?'_ The redhead smirked at the two boys sitting in front of him, drawing their eyes to them.

"So Sogyo no Kotowari or Truth of Pisces, is it?" he said casually chuckling inwardly as the two boys toppled over in shock. They were too adorable as they jumped back up and then jumped on him in glee. He couldn't help but laugh and bask in their joy that seemed to resonate deep within him. Before he could even ask them anything they got up and began dragging him out the throne room and towards some other destination.

 **"Yaaaaaaaaay! He knows our name, he knows our name, he knows our name! Come on Naruto we have to show you something!"** they chanted as they dragged the young redhead behind them. He took note of that they seemed to be going out towards the back of the manor. While they were trotting towards whatever destination he could get some answers out of the two boys. He found out that his zanpakuto was a blade he could call up once outside in the real world. They told him more of what skills they had and what they could teach him and he was very eager to learn especially the thing they called Shunpo.

As they exited through two ornate doors he was led into a huge beautiful garden filled with grand flowers, beautiful fruited trees, large pools of water with magnificent marble fountains. As beautiful as all that was what took his breath away was the huge ornate cage that dominated the center of the garden. As he peered inside the cage he could see a large orange-red fox that sat upon some plush futon that was staring deep into his eyes.

 **"So, the jailer has finally come to gaze upon his prisoner?"** the deep voice of the foxed boomed around him. He gazed at what he was told in the academy was destroyed. What he was gazing upon shouldn't be here let alone in HIS mindscape. Then everything seemed to click in place for him. The amount of hatred, the disgusted looks, the sneers, the glares, the often-whispered words. This was the reason the people seemed to treat him so horribly and in that moment Naruto felt like he couldn't blame the fox. It might have been the reason but the people on their own decided to treat him that way. The fox he could bet didn't want to be sealed into him so therefore it wasn't it's fault the people of the village where so ignorant.

 **"Ah no yelling? No outrage that for being the cause of your pain and suffering? No demands?"** As the Kyuubi began to ask his question red chakra seemed to start leaking from its body and heading towards Naruto. He could feel the malicious power that emanated from the red chakra and he automatically concluded that the first burst of red chakra that had come from him and healed him had been from the mighty beast before him. Before the red chakra could make it towards him the two little ones had drawn their fan and with a swipe and wave of coalescing yellow energy blocked and reflect the red chakra. Next thing he knew the two were somehow in the cage with the mighty beast pulling on his ears and poking and prodding him like he was just a giant plushy and not a titanic creature of epic power.

 **"No no no! You can't be mean to Naruto! Be nice fuzzy! You promised you'd be nice!"** the two-brattling's continued to yell as they kept on abusing the tailed beast who promptly rolled his eyes and shook the brats off him before blowing them out of the cage. Clearly the Kyuubi was quite used to the antics of the two that shared his mindscape with him as he hadn't even yelled at the two. As Naruto watched the two little ones in front of him began to yell at the beast who was clearly tuning them out he had to wonder what had he gotten himself involved in.

Well that's about it for the first chapter. I won't be spending too much time on the backstory and what not but I will probably do another chapter or two on it just to set a more solid foundation in what Naruto will be like as a genin once he graduates. This story is a mix up between Bleach and Naruto but don't expect to see any Shinigami walking around with their abilities. I don't want to add the Bleach Characters in other ways other than minor supporting characters.

One thing I will stress to you all is that you shouldn't expect any pairings of any type out of me until possibly after the time skip. I don't have the stomach to write of children in relationships that is just creepy to me.

I don't do Harems. I personally loathe the idea of a harem and I don't read harem stories I find them mostly to be distasteful so if you're thinking of there being a Harem after the time skip don't.

Other than that, I do appreciate reviews to point out plot holes and things that I have overlooked so that I can go back and fix them and try to make the story more cohesive as an author. This is a way for me to practice my writing skills before I tackle trying to create my own novel so constructive criticism is always welcome, flames will be ignored.


End file.
